Her infatuation with death
by abidy3r
Summary: All ever Kate wanted was too belong, Could this cloud her judgement and make her naïve or can leopards really change there spots. (This is my first attempt at writing pretty much anything. I have fallen in love with the characters from this series and had all these crazy ideas for them, So decided to give fan-fiction a go..Hope you enjoy x Thanks for reading x)
1. Eye of the beholder

Kate froze as she made eye contact with a tall dark handsome, well suited man His eyes the deepest blue "eyes see eyes " he mouthed at her.

It took atleast 30 seconds for Kate to register who was stood infornt of her, She turned quickly and almost sprinted to the bar putting the empty glasses on it her expression obviously spoke volumes of how she felt as the barman asked her if she was ok. Without answering she ran towards the restroom

"Fuck" she shouted in fustration she hadnt seen Ritchie since he was turned by santanico. Her and Seth had only just started piecing there lives back together he had opened a car dealership with Vanessa who he had made amends with after 3 months of grovelling and expensive gifts,and Kate had a job as a waitress in a busy local bbq and bar.

She composed herself at the mirror she felt shaky and nauseous. And as she expected Richie walked in moments later.

"I like the red lipstick very Rita Hayworth " he smirked.

Kate ignored him and began washing her hands. "Well thats rude, not even a Hi how are you Richie?"He carried on provoking a reaction.

"Oh im sorry how is it being a walking corpse Richie?" she spat turning to face him not making eye contact. But she could feel his gaze burning into her

"Good to see Seths attitude has rubbed off on you Kate, you were such a sweet girl"

"What do you want Richie?" she asked becoming impatient. "I want too see my brother Kate how is he?".

"Well you cant see him, He is fine He has Vanessa and you have Santanico whatever she is. So leave him to live his life instead of putting him in a positon where he would have to explain to Vanessa why you arent actually dead like she thinks you are!" .Kate finally looked up at Richie he was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Wow I bet she loves the fact im dead " he chuckled to himself

Kate looked at him disgusted "Its not funny "

"Excuse me" they were interrupted by a voice entering the restroom. "Why is there a Male in the ladies restroom with a memeber of my staff" exclaimed the woman, Kate realised it was her boss the barman must of seen Richie following her in.

"I think this man is deaf dumb and blind" Replied Kate "I told him this was the womens restroom atleast 4 times already" she continued, Richie looked at Kate and winked

"Im sorry but your staff member propositioned me, I couldnt resist the temptation" Richie informed the woman pretending to do his flies up, he looked super smug as he brushed past the woman on his way out of the restroom the look of disgust on her face amused him.

5 minutes later as planned Kate came steaming out of the bar and there was Richie smoking looking his self assured arrogant self Kate approached him " you fucking jerk you got me fired" Kate shoved him in temper. Richie looked shocked but before she could blink he had chucked his cigarette on the floor and had hold of her by the wrists " Kate- Kate -Katie arent you a feisty one now 8 months can really change a person cant it" He teased " I will scream let go of me" she demanded and he complied letting go of her and straightening his jacket up.

"Look Kate I have come to give Seth his cut of the money I want you to have my half so you dont have to work in a shitty dive bar with leeches checking your ass out in those daisy dukes, there cute by the way." Well being a vampire certainly hadn't dampened his weird sense of humour and quick wit

"Why now?" Kate enquired "Why leave it 8 months your inconsiderate selfish and aloof,Were good now we dont need your money thanks all the same".

Richie was getting impatient he rolled his eyes at her "You cant speak for my brother Kate what are you like 17?".

"Well im old enough to obviously try and seduce in the booth of a strip club aren't I? and I am 18 now I had a birthday unlike you who will never have a birthday again".Kate replied agitated feeling annoyed he had used her age against her. Richie just had his cool collective smug look across his face. Kate hated it because it was so hard to read. He grabbed a cigarrete from out of his pocket and lit it. "If you hadnt noticed yet Katie im a fucking deviant, but I can read you like a book you wanted me you still do sweetheart,The preachers daughter maybe you are a deviant too" he said blowing smoke from his mouth at her".Before she had a chance to defend herself.

A cortina came screeching into the carpark a dustcloud following it as it came to a stop next to them. "Fucking piece of shit" said a familiar voice as they got out the car, A smile spread across Richies face "Brother" he said before he was met with an almighty right hook followed by a left.

"Stop" Kate shrieked as people started to gather looking on Richie didnt even fight back he just pushed Seth onto the floor "Your getting sloppy Seth" teased richie "abit like Apollo in Rocky Iv".

"Shut up you smart mouthed piece of shit" Seth got back to his feet , Kate ran to him and held him back "What the fuck do you want Richard? bored of your whore now? eternal life not all its cracked up to be?" Richie tried to square up too him but Kate continued to hold Seth back

"Why so hostile? I havent seen you for 8 months, Hows Vanessa? the empty head bitch finally found her way across the border I heard" Richie retorted childishly

"Just shut up both of you" Kate shrieked "This is helping no one can we do this elsewhere without an audience" concious of all the onlookers and what they must think about Seths eternal life quip at Richie.

"I dont want this anywhere near my house,buisness or wife"Seth said as he looked at Richie with venom "We will go to the diner 15 minutes south of here" Seth gestured for them to get in the car.

Kate sat in the back so Richie could sit next to Seth in the front the silence was akward you could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

The brothers were equally as stubborn so Kate decided to break the silence"So where is the money Richie?".

"Money" interrupted Seth "If he wanted us to have the money he could of given us the money months ago, he is in trouble,I know he is what did you do Richard drain the president of Mexicos daughter? knock the spawn of satan up?".Seth contiuned "Running from something arent you Rich". Richie started to squirm and looked uncomfortable he was never good with confrontation that was more Seth's forte, that's why Richie usually resorted to violence rather than to challenge someone verbally.

"Look Seth I fucked up I always do why are you so suprised,I was frightened of dying im sorry she manipulated me I am an idiot, now look at me look at us".

"There is no us" Seth cut in "You made that quite clear when you choose to stay at the temple of doom with that thing".

"I changed my mind not long after believe me I would of been here sooner if I didnt think she was going to bring harm to you,As soon as I had the opportunity I took it she is too busy with some fucking ancient vamp god to notice im gone, Wooing him the fucking bitch. She used me like she did Carlos I've been a real idiot" Richie's voice sounded like he was choking up

Jesus Richie you really know how to keep the women happy dont ya" taunted Seth.

.They pulled up at the diner Kate started to worry for Richie she knew how much it meant for him to belong and how terrible his visions must of been, Santanico was the only one who could bring clarity to him on that front. She also remembered the pain she felt when the ranger shot him, seeing him getting emotional in the car hurt Kate.

These were the exact feelings she was scared of being stirred up her empathy and compassion for Richie and ultimately her fondness of him. "Im gonna wait out here and smoke while you two speak" she informed the brothers coyly Seth nodded at her and Richie smiled as they walked into the diner. She sat down and tried to clear her head but seeing Richie again had stirred feelings she thought she had left in that stripper booth that night. The brothers spoke for 20 minutes max, Kate had chain-smoked 3 cigarettes .

As they walked out the diner Richie continued on walking without saying a word. Seth walked out behind him looking agitated "Lets go" He ordered Kate "But what about Richie?"Kate einquired flustered

"I've asked him to leave us alone I cant be asked with his shit storm Kate" he said frankly opening the car door, Kate paused "Im sorry Seth,I dont want to play gooseberry to you and Vanessa anymore,maybe I should go with your brother".

Seth look dumfounded "Are you fucking kidding me?, is this an attention thing Kate because your talking stupid get in the car" He ordered once again.

Kate ran to the drivers side and flung her arms round Seth and hugged him tightly "Thank you so much Seth but you have Vanessa you will be just fine, your brother needs me more" She turned before he could argue and sprinted in the direction Richie had walked she saw him draped in the moonlight sauntering off in the distance.

" Richie" she called after him he stopped and looked at her confused as she approached him.

"Where are you going?" She asked panting, after running after him

"Well away Kate like my brother has asked me"

"Well I am coming with you," She demanded a puzzled expression crossed Richies face Kate didn't know what else to say she impulsively throw herself at him wrapping her arms around his head and kissing him wildly she couldnt believe how cold he was, he grabbed her "What are you doing "? He proclaimed Kate was stopped in her step obviously Richie wasn't used to women just throwing themselves at him, he looked akward and was blushing for once he didn't have a smart remark and he certainly didn't look smug .

Kate took a step back conscious she had made him feel uncomfortable "We both have no-one Richie,Theres something about you from the moment I met you at the pool. If Seth hadn't interrupted us in that booth and things hadn't of gone the way they did I would of left with you that morning I think we both know that "Kate admitted speaking from her heart

Richie sighed and put his hands on his head looking perplexed "Kate im not a good person I found you attractive your good nature and modesty are something that lacks in todays society You were 17 I would of took advantage. In all honesty im a total shit bag except now im a immortal total shitbag"

"Age means nothing between us we have something a connection" Kate continued trying to convince Richie to let her tag along.

"Kate stop your just lonely and needy, Im not good at this sort of thing, Im the last person you should be turning too. I am wiring the money to Seths account go home and enjoy your half" Kate was getting agitated Richie was like an emotional brick wall and she wasnt getting through she flew into a rage.

"You know what forget it, we are both doomed to walk this earth come along all cocky disrupting our lives getting me fired, thinking you can slip straight in like that. Your brother tells you to leave and now your sulking, your both assholes ...Fuck Kate and her feelings she is just the idiot kid dragged into this total bullshit by default .Well fuck you Richard Gecko I dont need you, your money or your goddamn brother" She turned around shaking and started to walk off.

Richie was shocked he didnt think the preachers daughter had it in her but she sure had a temper

"Kate dont be like its not that simple you know it, go home to Seth"Richie pleaded

"Home where the fuck is home? remind me please"she screamed as she turned to face Richie tears streaming down her face, not tears of sadness but pure anger how could she be so naïve she felt so belittled like she expected anything less from Richie.


	2. Quetzalcoatl

Kate walked away not looking back, she couldn't believe she had just been rebuffed by Richie of all people. The one person she thought really understood her and cringed at how he must think she is just a hormonal teen with a fixation. If she could have one wish it would be that the ground would of swallowed her up in that moment, she took her cell phone from her bag 3 missed calls from Seth.

As she walked for 20 minutes wondering what she should do she saw the bright neon lights of a motel in the distance just on the road into town, she had enough money on her to buy a few nights in there she thought sucking it up. Kate walked into the motel foyer looking dishevelled, puffy eyes and mascara running down her cheeks.

"Dear are you ok?" the concerned elderly man asked from behind the desk Kate smiled at him remembering there are good people in the world "Yeah im fine just man problems "she informed him they had a brief conversation about how long kate could stay and the old man passed her a key to room 24.

She made her way up the stairs and past a man smoking on the balcony he had his hood up and Kate could feel his eyes burning in to her, She avoided looking at him feeling uneasy as she past him, she wondered what his problem was but remembered this was a motel and they didn't attract the most savoury of characters her of all people should of known that.

she walked on speeding up a little but trying not to make it obvious she got up to the third level and was relieved to see a number 24 on the door. Kate quickly put the key in the lock remembering the hooded smoker and opened the door quickly locking it behind. Her phone began to ring "Shit" she shouted as she jumped she looked at the caller id it was Seth she throw the phone on the bed not in the mood too embarrassed and proud to talk.

She showered then made her way to bed her sleep was suprinsgly good filled with the most amazing dream she was younger and back in Texas cantering around on a black horse. The sunset was so beautiful and her mother was sat under an apple tree reading, the atmosphere calm and tranquil she awoke in high spirits and smiled as she rubbed her eyes and stretched.

She was usually plagued by nightmares this was the first dream she had since losing her famiy that didn't involve any sort of death or maiming. That in itself was wonderfully refreshing, Kate saw it as a sign as she clutched her crucifix her father had given her around her neck a feeling of warmth surrounding it she wanted to go back to Texas and make a fresh start, leaving this mess behind her.

Were would she start she needed a new passport for a start she couldn't even imagine where her old one could possibly be, and she never wanted to step foot in that RV again. Kate remembered she had a useful ally in Ranger Gonzalez, He had told her if she needed anything let him know. Kate avoided making contact with him especially with his vendetta against the Geckos, but now she was alone she didn't have to worry about dropping Seth in it.

She checked the time on her cell phone 10.15 am she really had slept like a baby she got up and freshened up then walked to the dinner she had visited the day before with the brothers. It was busy so the food must be good she thought Kate ordered a large black coffee and blueberry pancakes they had always been her favourite as she was enjoying them someone approached her table and sat down. "Hey Kate" a Mexican accent spoke she looked up to see Carlos she thought she felt nervous when she first saw Richie but that was nothing compared to her feeling of terror now, Kate didn't want to make a scene in the busy diner

"You need to go whatever it is you want Im no part of it believe me. I was pulled into this, I have nothing to do with whatever agreement you had with the Geckos" Carlos reached over and touched Kate's hand on the table she pulled away as soon as he touched her feeling intimidated by the contact.

"I have nothing for you" she repeated her mouth dry, Carlos took his gloves off and looked at Kate intently "Your exactly what I need Kate, We together can bring down Santanico make her pay for her disregard for your families lives her betrayal and wicked ways also your brother would very much like to see you " He drawled his voice seductive. Kate grabbed for her crucifix remembering her dream wishing she was back in that dream now. She had tried hard not to think about Scott and what he was now, her heart filled with sorrow and disappointment that she couldn't keep him safe.

Kate cleared her throat "My brother, ehum How is it?.. Is he ok?" Kate enquired teary eyed

"He is my protege Kate, you do not need to worry about him your more than welcome too see for yourself how well he is adjusting,But I do regret not getting to you first" He grinned menacingly.

"I would of had much more fun with you" he informed as he leant over the table and brushed her hair.

"But no time for could a, should a would a" he laughed placing his elbows on the table resting his chin on his interlinked hands. Kate felt extremely uncomfortable but wanted to hear Carlos and she wanted to see her brother.

"You think you meeting the Geckos was a coincidence Kate" Carlos asked "Santanico needed Richie to set her free and now she needs you she has planned this for thousands of years she knew Richie would yearn to see his brother eventually and that would ultimately lead her to you" Kate was listening now load and clear "W..wwhat do you mean"? she stuttered trembling at Carlos's revelation.

" You and Richie are both indigos" Carlos continued "your both spiritually powerful Santanico needs you to open the vault of Quetzalcoatl the aztec serpent king. Lord of the star of dawn,then she can become his queen if that happens She will become more powerful than you can comprehend.I need her to pay for her betrayal, I cant let her open that vault Kate".

Carlos looked Kate in her eyes they were a burning amber colour and Kate could tell he wasn't lying,Carlos put his gloves on.

"Meet me at the bar near the motel you are staying at 7.30 pm we can discuss buisness and you seeing your brother,I will get this" He throw a 100 dollar bill on the table " Nice seeing you again Kate" he smiled as he walked off.

Kate was shaking just when she thought this was the perfect chance for a clean start,Carlos's words resignating in her head, Kate's first thought was to ring Seth but how could she he didnt want any part in this craziness just as she didnt. But Santanico was after her not Seth. Kate pulled the crucifix from around her neck breaking the chain and threw it in her bag


	3. Your enemies, enemy is a friend

Warning adult material in this chapter :)

Kate sat at the bar waiting for Carlos she had a little black dress on and the highest platforms she could find in a quirky boutique she checked her phone 7.24 pm.

"Can I get you anything Senora" asked the barman

"a double jack on the rocks"Kate needed liquid courage she didn't want Carlos to tell she was intimidated by his presence "3.25 please" Kate passed the barman the money as he slid the drink towards her she took a sip and the bourbon made the back of her throat warm "Hello Kate" Carlos approached her he was dressed sharply like always with his signature gloves and he smelt great.

"I have a table for us at the back" he held his hand out for Kate she looked at it, then grabbed her glass knocking the rest of her drink back and took his hand.

She didn't think anything of it he was an old vampire probably stuck in his old ways he guided her to a dimly lit table towards the back of the bar,As they got to the table he pulled her chair out for her Kate wasn't used to this level of chivalry.

"So Kate I don't expect you to trust me easily, We didn't exactly meet on great terms but I was acting on Santanico's orders, I found her chained in a dungeon and set her free,she turned me after I asked her too ,The things you do when you think you are in love, it is like being under a spell but she showed her true self, left me too die in the maze.I was replaced by Richie and no longer of use to her". Kate understood now why Carlos no longer looked at Satanico favourably he was a spurned lover but this was not just a 6 month fling this was a 500 year old romance.

"Okay, So santanico needs me too open the vault my blood I assume? and you mentioned me and Richie were indigo, What does that even mean?".

Carlos smirked "Indigo are spiritually gifted you,see,feel,and hear things others dont you are intuiatively gifted, your soul is old and been here before".

Kate shifted, she felt uncomfortable she had always felt like she didnt belong, that she was strange and didnt fit in at school.

"I can take you too a brujo he lives an hour West of here he can explain to you better and also the significance of the dagger in Richies possesion,We need to get that dagger Kate and destroy it".

Kate rolled her eyes and took a deep breathe "I cant help you get that dagger,Seth told him to stay away and that is what he is doing".

Carlos laughed "I am 500 years old I have seen the way he looks at you,You are an enigma to him that look only means one thing,"

Kate started blushing she felt embarassed about her encounter with Richie it was still fresh in her memory. "And my brother?" She enquired

"He is ready whenever you are? I shall send for him as soon as you ask,Just say the word".

"Okay" Kate mumured looking at the floor feeling bitter at the fact Carlos had turned him into a creature of the night,but what could she do.

Do you want a drink? Carlos asked seeing the look of pain in etched in her face.

"Yeah sure a double jack on the rocks please" .

"Be right back" carlos got up and walked towards the bar Kate took her phone from her bag and checked it she had a text from Seth

KATE WHERE ARE YOU? RICHIE HAS WIRED ME THE MONEY, HE SWEARS YOU ARE NOT WITH HIM IF HE IS LYING I WILL STAKE THE SON OF BITCH,JUST COME BACK AND STAY WITH ME AND VANESSA YOU ARENT A BURDEN.I PROMISED YOUR FATHER I WOULD LOOK AFTER YOU, I DONT BREAK MY WORD TOO ANYONE!.

Great she thought as Carlos came back too the table "I see one of the brothers bad habits has rubbed off on you" He teased as he handed her the drink.

"You could say that" she laughed".

"I shall call my driver he can take us to see the brujo if you want to clear a few things up".

"Seems like the thing to do" She agreed, Carlos made the call as she knocked back her jack,these past 2 days had been strange too say the least but she never thought she would be on the same team as Carlos Madrigal.

"Listo?" He asked Kate noded as he stood up and once again held his hand out for her ,She took it without hesitation this time and he lead her through the bar out to a bentley continental waiting out front he opened the door for her.

Carlos certainly had expensive taste he slid in the back with Kate as they made the journey in almost complete silence.

They finally came to a small shanty village one of the tin houses surronded by animal bones hanging from beaded rope, bright Aztec designs and a huge buffalo skull above the door,This was definately a authenitic looking place Kate thought.

"Are you ok?" Carlos asked "Lets do this" Kate replied as she undid her seatbelt and got out the car.

Carlos knocked on the door "Entrar En" said a voice from inside as they entered there was an elderly man with black face paint around his eyes and stripes down his cheek he also had a bright headdress on, sat in front a fire.

"ahhh Tlahuelpuchi I have been expecting you...,you are here to discuss tecpati?". He said looking intently at Carlos.

"Yes we are,Tecpati is the dagger Richie has" Carlos informed Kate.

The brujo glared at Kate. "It is you that has to kill Santanico and destroy the tecpati you can only do that at Coatepec the serpernt mountain".

He throw something into the fire and it started hissing . "As you have already seen these are not just vampires they have a likeness to the snake which is a prominent figure throughout Aztec mythology. The snake sheds his skin and regenerates just like Santanico she is almost impossible too kill, but you drive the tecpati through her heart on Coatepec she will be no longer. It is also were Huitzilopochtl the deity of sun managed to kill his sister Coyolxauhqui" the brujo shook a stick at Kate.

"It's only you, who has the power to kill her!, As you are the only person she can sacrifice to open the vault Quetzalcoatl if she succeeds in opening that vault the sun will no longer rise jeapordising mankind's existence".

The brujo pointed at Carlos "Tlahuelputchi can walk in sunlight, he was once a man of La conquista, a man of god but his greed led him to Santanico. And now his pride makes him seek revenge".

The brujo stood up and walked towards Kate "here" He passed her a serpent pendant with obsidian eyes "you will know when too use this, it is part of your gift old soul, You should leave expect trouble on the way Tlahuelpuchi will keep you safe". The brujo went back to his seat in front of the fire.

Kate studied the pendant as she clasped it in her hand "Gracias" she said as she walked out the house with Carlos.

"Well that was intense" She said to carlos as she put the pendant in her bag.

"Brujo usually are" he replied walking towards the car

she got in the back seat with Carlos again feeling overwhelmed and weary she fell asleep, but was awoken sharply by the sound of glass shattering.

"Mierda" Carlos shouted as she opened her eyes, "stay here" He demanded, he got out the car Kate slid over to his side and shut the door looking out the window she quickly put the lock on. She could see 4 men circling the car they were culebra. You could tell by there snake like amber eyes and slit pupils, Carlos came flying towards them fighting the first two he put his hand straight through one of there chests and pulled his heart second hit him with a hard object as the third pounced on him and knocked him to the floor.

Kate's heart started pounding she felt helpless even more so as the forth approached the window she was sat next too. He tried the handle and she reared along to the other side of the car, the burly looking bearded culebra vamp smashed the window with his hand and opened the lock from the inside quickly Kate ripped her platform off her foot and lunged for his heart as he started making his way along the back seat toward her he exploded into a mass of blood and gunge. Kate ripped her other shoe off and jumped out the car staking the vamp trying to strangle Carlos. The one with the object quickly knocked Kate's heel out of her hand and grabbed her by the throat picking her up.

Carlos got his bearings and stood up he ripped the vampires head off with his bare hands and Kate fell to the floor.

Kate was shaking and hyperventilating on the ground, covered in blood, bare footed she hadn't been in a scrape with a vampire for 8 months and terrible memories came flooding back. Carlos grabbed her and pulled her up too her feet he took his coat and wrapped it round her "Teamwork" He said as he put his arm round her.

He walked her round too the boot and got some plastic covering out he then guided her too the passenger side and sat her in it as she looked over at the drivers seat it was covered in the drivers remains and the windscreen was no longer, Carlos opened the drivers door and covered the seat in plastic as he sat were the driver once was.

He looked over at kate and got a hankerchief from his pocket and wiped some of the blood off her face "Are you ok?" he enquired.

"No can I smoke in here?" she said shakily.

"Of course" Carlos turned the ignition and started there journey back to the motel.

They pulled up the signs flickering it was now 1.15 am and Kate was overwhelmed and tired as Carlos stopped the car they sat there in silence for a few moments. "I will walk yo too your room" Carlos told Kate. He opened the passenger door and walked behind escorting her up until the door.

Kate opened it and stepped in Carlos followed she turned to face him and took his coat from around her and handed it back. "Look Carlos thank you" She said gratefully that was a sentence she thought she would never use to him of all people, he folded the coat over his arm "It is no problem and thank you also" He stared into her eyes and brushed the hair off her face like he did in the dinner.

She grasped his hand he then throw his coat to the floor and put his other hand on her waist pulling her close. They stared at each other for a few moments his eyes burning like rays of sun, Carlos kissed Kate gently and tender eventually forcing his tongue into her mouth massaging hers with his.

Kate had only kissed 2 other men in her life, but this was different this was amazing and her body felt like it was trembling all over. Carlos took his hand from her face and placed it opposite his other on her waist picking her up while still kissing her she put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him.

He stopped kissing her as she gazed down into his eyes "Let me take you Kate" He said panting in his seductive raspy voice, she said nothing just kissed him.

He moved her above the bed and placed her on it, her legs still wrapped round him he started trailing kisses down her neck stopping just above her left breast. Kate's legs now untwinned from around him. She ran her fingers through his hair, he then grabbed her hands and put them beside her, he started moving downwards and got to her knee just where her dress stopped he moved the dress upwards pulling it up just below her naval.

Kate was powerless she wanted this, she didnt know how or why but the desire was burning in her she could feel a warmth coming from inbetween her legs and the urge for Carlos to be in her. Kate curled her toes as Carlos started to kiss her on her inner thigh her heart pounding and butterfly's in her stomach, he then started to move her panties down this was it she thought the anticipation driving her mad. Carlos's face full of concentration studying every inch of her.

He put his head inbetween Kate's legs not what she expected but it felt great it almost tickled but there was a building feeling behind it. After the first 5 tongue strokes kate started to moan she could feel herself getting more moist with every stroke of his tongue she bent her knees upwards as the feeling started to get more intense and let out a long groan she started digging her nails into his neck he kept at a continual pace. Kate could feel herself building to what she thought must be climax. Just as she was about to come the Motel door flew open.


	4. comprensión

"What the fuck is this!?" An agitated voice shouted as the door flew open,Carlos lifted his head from between Kate's legs and quickly covered her modesty with a quilt, he jumped up to see Seth Gecko glaring at him in contempt.

"You fucking prick!" Seth shouted as he swung for Carlos.

"Seth no" screamed Kate "Stop it,its not how you think". Carlos grabbed Seth's fist mid air and throw him over the other side of the room "Be wise Gecko" He warned as his fangs extended, Kate was shocked she hadn't seen Carlos bare his fangs untill now it reminded her what he really was.

Seth got back to his feet Kate jumped off the bed with the quilt still wrapped round her, she stood in front of Carlos, Seth stared at her "I didnt have you down for a whore Kate, especially one who was going to put out to this arsehole who nearly killed us".

Kate felt scorned like it was her father stood in front of her, she could feel the disappointment in his tone."Its not how you think" she stuttered feeling her cheeks burning red.

"Oh so how was it then Kate, because from where I was stood it looked like you had a half a century old vampire going down on you ".

"Its none of your business Hijo de puta " Carlos spat at him, Kate became visibly upset "Please just stop this, stop" she sat down on the end of the bed sobbing Carlos retracted his fangs and went to comfort her, putting his arm round her but she pulled away.

"Go clean yourself up and get dressed"Seth demanded looking uncomfortable at seeing her upset "What so you two can kill each other?" Kate choked.

"No killing,I promise, but I would like a word with my ex business associate Mr Madrigal here".

She looked at Carlos and he nodded, Kate got up and picked her hotpants and old work shirt off the side she entered the bathroom slamming the door behind. Sliding down the door crying uncontrollably, she hated the fact Seth was dissapointed in her. She felt so overwhelmed with emotions she didnt understand. Something happened with Carlos she couldnt fathom what it was but she fell for him hook line and sinker. Was it the fact he had saved her life,The fact he had cleared up why she was different or just lust and of course he was extremely handsome and everything about him was attractive even his menancing smile to the way he smelt. He was powerful he walked into a room and his presence was felt.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks and got up turning the shower up as hot as she could and got in, enjoying the feeling of the water scolding her skin she began to soap herself down.

Back in the room Seth started pacing "Why" "Why her?" he demanded too know. "I mean as far as vampires go lets face it, your not a bad looker you could have anyone not to mention all the money you have,why her?". Seth carried on getting more agitated

"Too spite me or my brother because he is fucking your little vamp whore,She got bored of you didnt she?".

"You have no idea do you,You really are a fucking idiot or maybe it is because you are a human". Carlos continued. "She needs to be protected I was keeping her safe, Kate is extremely attractive physically and spiritually. What happens between us is not planned and is also none of your concern, besides ive never had the pleasure of being with a virgin" He goaded trying to provoke a reaction and it worked Seth stopped pacing and threw a punch at Carlos landing on his mouth. Carlos smirked and licked the blood from his mouth "I believe we promised Kate something" he grinned reminding Seth.

"Yeah and I also promised her father I would look after her, he choose death over being whatever it is you sons of bitches are, I doubt that included his daughter being ploughed by the likes of you".

Kate came marching out the bathroom combing through her wet hair "Get your stuff together princess your coming back with me" Seth informed, she stopped and looked at him.

"Actually im not you and Vanessa deserve happiness for once in your lives embrace it, I will be fine"

Carlos looked at Seth smugly. "Your fucking joking right so you want to stay here with count dracula" Seth vented.

"Maybe,Maybe not I dont even know what the hell this is" she said looking at Carlos "But there are things we need to sort out we have business to attend, that doesnt involve you. But for now Carlos is leaving as are you, I want too be alone ts 2.30 am I want to sleep".

"What if there is anymore trouble Kate?" Carlos protested

"Jesus trouble, what trouble?" Seth enquired .

"Nothing I cant handle" Kate answered sharply.

"I will sleep on your doorstep, if that what its takes to keep you safe" Carlos said as he stood up and made his way towards Kate brushing her cheek.

"Get yor fucking hands off her Casanova" Seth interrupted.

"Just stop get out both of you please!,You know where I am now Seth, you can see im ok. Carlos you dont need to be my shadow I had no trouble untill you showed up actually, go both of you!" Kate shouted in fustration her face awashed with anger at the fact they were not acknowledging her wish.

"Ok but ring me as soon as you wake up" Seth said in a defeated tone.

"Whatever you want" Carlos agreed.

The men left the room like scolded school boys as the door shut behind them, Seth got physical with Carlos again on the landing, so Carlos grabbed Seth by the scruff of his jacket leaning him over the side of the 3rd story balcony.

"You are really testing my patience Gecko, I could kill you as easy as it is too squash an ant the only thing stopping me from using your ribcage as a hat is Kate. Just take a minute for your tiny brain to process that" he growled as he let go of him.

Seth straightened himself up "This is some bullshit,what sort of trouble is she in?" Seth demanded.

"You want to help Kate tell your brother to meet her here".

"Oh yeah I will just tell my vampire brother to come have a go on her too yeah. I mean that's why I told him to stay away from her, but for you to slip in there instead thats just fucking golden" Seth ranted

This is why no one tells you anything your a narow minded fool who refuses to see the bigger picture. I have no more time to waste talking to you either take my advice or choose to ignore it". Carlos said sternly as he got in his smashed up Bentley and slammed the door. Seth kicked dirt at the car as it screeched off out the motel car park. "Shithead" he shouted after Carlos.

Seth stood in the motel car park looking up at Kates room pondering what the hell was going on but like Carlos said he had a decision too make he got in his cortina and drove off.

Up in the room Kate felt confused and angry why did Seth treat her like she was on a pedestal, surely he must know there is going to be a day when Kate decideds to have sex. Not that its any of his buiness where or with whom, Kate walked into the bathroom wiping the steam from the mirror looking at her reflection barely even knowing who it was staring back at her in a split second she punched the mirror in a rage shattering it like a cobweb and ripping the skin off her knuckles.

"FUCK!" she screamed in pain well that was clever she thought turning the tap on running her hand underneath watching the water turn from clear to red, when had things got so complicated, why couldnt she just be a normal 18 year old. In college, smoking weed, drinking and getting laid on the weekends. she grabbed a towel and wrapped it round her hand and laid on the bed staring up at the celling she grabbed a cigarette and lit it up, contemplating everything she had been through tonight all the stuff the brujo had told her.

Her feelings for Carlos her feelings for Richie. The fact she had disappointed Seth but then she started to realise she cant live her life to keep others happy. She had too atleast start by making herself happy which would be a chore in itself she put her cigarette in the ashtray and curled up drifting off to sleep.

She was awoken by a sharp pain in her hand and remembered punching the mirror kate sat up and looked at the damage wincing as she pulled the towel from around it a few deep cuts and some serious bruising. She felt a complete idiot for losing it she swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up grabbing her cell she pressed dial.

"Hello Princess how are you doing today?"

"sore" she replied

"Look I dont want to know how Carlos has made you feel"

Kate cringed "Thats just gross we didnt do it you know seth,I punched the mirror in my bathroom".

"Well I cant say that was the worst mistake you made last night, but still not the brightest idea I thought 8 months of living with me would teach you,You always lose when punching inanimate objects".

Kate laughed hearing Seth was a relief especially when he was in a teasing rather than chastising mood "You know im gonna be ok Seth? once I've done what I need too im going back to Texas".

"Texas,well good for you I kinda miss that crazy place but I doubt there isnt a gas station that side of the border without mine and Richies face plastered in it".

there was a pause. "So your plans for today princess?" asked Seth.

"None so far".

"Ahhh you gonna come meet me and V then, Your gonna need your cut of the money if you plan on going back to Texas, we want you to have a good start over there you deserve it".

It was obvious to Kate,Seth had been talking to Vanessa about last night. She was always supportive of Kate finding her own way not knowing the truth about what really happened when her family and the Geckos crossed the border, as far as Vanessa knew Kate was a cousin of the Geckos. The daughter of there only uncle from Louisanna.

Maybe she had finally gotten through to him that Kate is turning into a woman and needs her own identity "Actually sounds like a good idea Seth" Kate agreed.

"Sure stuff we shall come pick you up in about an hour?" .

"See you then". Kate hung up feeling relieved, this was the conversation she had been hoping for a little understanding from Seth meant a lot to her it was just as good as having her fathers approval.


	5. crossroads

Kate waited in the motel parking lot, taking a drag on a cigarette as she exhaled she waved to the motel owner who waived back as he made his way across the lot to the reception. The morning sun beaming in her eyes she quickly shielded them with hand across her brow as she scaled the horizon for Seth's car. Kate throw the cigarette butt to the floor and then examined the jagged cuts across her knuckles reminding herself how volatile she had been and that she best inform the sweet old motel owner she owed him a new mirror.  
She felt pretty bad in all honesty Kate wasn't the type of person to throw tantrums but before she the had the chance to fell to remorseful Seth's car pulled up she noticed Vanessa beaming at her as she pulled the window down  
"Hey Katie baby, How are ya?"  
"I'm good V how about yourself?"  
"I'm great sweetie,real good, Seth's taking us for breakfast, I have something to tell you".  
Kate felt intrigued by Vanessa's statement.

"Sounds good to me she" she replied as she climbed into the back of the car. Seth looked over and smiled at her before they pulled off  
he was lucky to get a word in edge ways with Vanessa about she was definitely more than his match but his love for her was apparent and vice versa. The fact he was no longer drinking copious amounts and starting trouble was just one of the reasons Vanessa was good for Seth.

They pulled up to a American dinner "Cant beat southern home comforts" Vanessa said excited as she got out of the car.  
This wasn't the norm Kate never had Vanessa down as miserable but she seemed to be in incredibly high spirits. As they made there way into the diner the smell of food flooding Kate's naval cavity she was piratically salivating.  
"I need to pee grab a table by the window baby" Vanessa ordered pecking Seth on the cheek. As they both sat down at the table to wait for Vanessa one thing was apparent Seth wasn't quiet as upbeat as his better half.

"You wanna tell me whats going on then Seth? what changed your tune and im not being rude but did Vanessa have any milk with her Prozac this morning?" Seth finally cracked a smile well more of a bemused smirk.

"Its complicated princess "

"When isn't it " Kate interrupted rolling her eyes.  
Seth picked up the menu and started flicking through it. " Well im pretty sure Vanessa wants to tell you herself"  
"Oh my god is this what I think it is?" Kate inquired impatiently pulling the menu down to the table from his gaze  
"Your going to be a daddy aren't you?  
"Just try and act surprised" Seth said as he tried to pull the menu back up but Kate wasn't letting go.  
"Whats the problem Seth you are going to have a child with the woman you love its a blessing from god this is good for you a new chapter".  
"Fuck Kate first off its biology and I dunno maybe its Richie, The fact I lied to V and haven't told her about our encounters with Nosferatu. The fact your not my cousin your actually an ex hostage. Oh by the way your money is in the red holdall id appreciate you not saying anything in front of her but I dunno take your pick princess".  
"Look you didn't tell V everything because you didn't want to put it on her. She loves you and has you back" Kate stopped talking and let go of the menu as she saw Vanessa approaching the table looking puzzled at what there intense conversation was about.  
"Did I miss something?"  
"No you didn't" Seth informed her shortly as he looked at the menu, Vanessa looked at him then Kate unimpressed "So what are y'all having im starved".  
Seth throw the menu to Kate "scrambled eggs, coffee"  
"I will have the same" Kate proclaimed not even picking up the menu.

"How vanilla are you two" Vanessa snapped her fingers at the passing waitress.  
" 2 scrambled eggs, a large jar of coffee, one full works extra bacon, apple pancakes and a large cup of orange make it a jug with plenty of ice and make it quick im starved gracias".

The pretty young waitress taken aback by Vanessa's demanding attitude "No problem ma'am" she said picking the menu up.

"So Katie Seth tells me your getting yourself involved with some guy in the cartel, Your a smart girl im sure I don't even need to tell you how stupid that is sweetie " Kate felt her cheeks burning red at Vanessa's comment but she had to admire Seth's imagination he had obviously told Vanessa about her and Carlos but replaced the fact he was a vampire with being a member of the cartel.

"Im not involved at all I made one mistake Seth needs to stop being so dramatic". She informed looking at Seth.

"Jesus Christ I came to breakfast not to be a spare prick at some girls chit chat" He argued defensively.

"Yeah well she is right you need to stop worrying about her business you know Kate isn't stupid and I need you 100" Vanessa replied.

"I'm expecting our first baby gecko" she said as she lent over to her side and kissed Seth on the cheek.  
Kate did her best at the over the top congratulatory piece.

"Wow you guys im so happy for you" Kate stood up throwing her arms round Seth and Vanessa, The waitress came over with the drinks

" I'm gonna go have a cig before our food turns up" Kate told Vanessa and Seth.  
"You smoke so much now Katie, Not good it can make you infertile" informed Vanessa, Kate walked out the dinner trying not to burst into laughter as Vanessa's handy yet irrelevant to an 18 year old girl information.  
As she returned her food was waiting at the table. They enjoyed breakfast together and Kate couldn't help but notice how happy Vanessa was and potentially how happy Seth could be if he just let go whats done is done.  
As midday approached it was time for Kate to part ways Seth drove her back to the motel as they pulled up in the lot Kate could feel herself tearing up she got out the car as did Vanessa who throw her arms round Kate.

"Heres to new beginnings sweetheart, but you know where we are and don't you dare be a stranger" she soothed as Seth got out and made his way to the boot grabbing the two holdalls with Kate's stuff and money in.

"I'm gonna help Kate up too her room " He informed as he walked past them both.  
Kate squeezed Vanessa "Thanks for everything V and thanks for helping Seth find himself again. you and little Gecko keep well".  
She followed behind Seth up to her room he placed her bags outside the door.

"Sooo kidda I suppose its time for you to find yourself and all that bullshit" he quipped  
Kate throw her arms round him.

" Good luck Seth your gonna make an amazing father but you need to learn to believe in yourself, Your kind of a glass half empty guy" she let go and wiped her eyes.  
I"ll work on it princess you keep out of trouble and away from it".

"You too"

Kate smiled as Seth started to walk away she ran over to the balcony to wave them off as they drove off she knew she had big decisions to make but at-least now she had money to help her on the way and the prospect of Seth starting his own family. Just as she was about to open her room door a mousy little voice from behind her spoke.

"senora Fuller" she turned to see the motel owner stood with a small gift box with a card.

"This was left at reception for you" He passed the gift box to her and she opened it immediately it was a crucifix encrusted with gems what seemed to be a ruby at the center it was made out of thick gold Kate was fascinated by it and the way the sun hit i, It was mesmerizing.

The motel owner looked at it in astonishment "Gracias "Kate said as she snapped the box shut and continued into her room picking up her holdalls she shut the door behind her and sat on the bed to open the card

" Dear Kate, I once wore this across my chest with honor. Now I can not evens admire its beauty. I failed god and now I am doomed to walk this earth a creature of Satan. I can not fix the heinous mistakes I have made but I can repent take this and wear it with the honor I cannot Carlos".

Kate dwelled on the letter for at-least 20 minutes and remembered the crucifix her father had given her was still in her bag.


	6. De ja vu

Kate had made her way across the border back to the lone star state under the nom de guerre Rachel Mahoney. She sat at a cash registrar behind a counter texting Seth to see how things were with Vanessa and the pregnancy, She felt eyes burning into her she looked up from her phone.

"There is no one in here, thought I would text Seth" she proclaimed innocently.

"Make yourself useful then"

"Like how?"

"Coffee please cowgirl"Kate stood up reluctantly

"sugar?" She sighed

"No I'm sweet enough" Winked Eddie Gecko the brothers uncle and mentor had taken Kate under his wing in Texas under strict instruction by Seth of course

As she finally decided she didn't want to go back to her town and be recognized, face awkward questioning of the whereabouts of the pastor or her brother. Kate had dyed her once auburn hair jet black it was feathered and styled she now wore blue contacts, and had a sophisticated dress code dark leggings,stiletto boots with a low cut top and shrug she had a stud in her nose and an intricate tattoo on her hand of a rose and also Carlos's crucifix upon her chest. She hadn't spoken to Carlos since she threw him and Seth out nearly 5 months ago now, but she appreciated the sentiment behind the gesture.

No one in Bethal would recognize the once modest and casually dressed Pastors daughter as Rachel Mahoney.

"Here you go" Kate said as she passed Eddie his drink

"Are you sure he is going to turn up?" She inquired in a unsure tone while studying some of the random pieces in Eddies store.

"Trust me A Gecko always turns up when theirs a job involved plus he has something to prove, a chip on his shoulder about Seth being the mastermind" Eddie said taking a sip of his coffee and "Now my question is why you have to ambush him here in my shop cant you just ya know ring him?" He asked looking into his cup

"No" Kate replied firmly putting down a model of an old antique figurine of a clown, grimacing at its ugly features, she faced Eddie

"Seth told Richie to stay away from me".

"I'm gonna stop you there I love Richie god forbid he is my flesh and blood but if Seth has told him to stay away im gonna bet my balls to a barn-dance its for good reason!".

she thought that would be his reply with Seth being the one who was obviously in the right most of the time

"Something Vanessa said, but you must know she gives Richie a real hard time". Kate informed appealing to Eddies understanding nature

He gave her a knowing look

"Hes a little odd but deep down he has a heart of gold "

"I know" Kate smiled.

Half an hour later Kate had started polishing items in the shop when the bell above the door rang. Eddie walked straight to the door and greeted Richie with a hug and a pat on the back, She hung back at the end of the counter,He hadn't noticed her which gave her ample opportunity to study him. He still wore the black suit and crisp white shirt.

Kate was happy too see his glasses were back, and he looked pretty good nothing to suggest he was in fact now dead. Richie started following Eddie, Kate's heart started racing but this was no time to bend to hormonal lust she had important business to attend and Richie had a major part of that business in his possession.

"Richard" she said looking him in the eyes he cocked his brow in a puzzled fashion as he came to a stop,She wasn't surprised the hair the contacts and the amount of make up she had plastered on she barely recognized herself these days.

Richie lowered his glasses and studied her he pushed them back up his nose and laughed too himself

"Well I be damned if it isn't the preachers daughter...you look erm legal" he said matter of factly Eddie shoved him in the shoulder

"I'm gonna leave you kids to it and enjoy my coffee and paper in peace Richard behave,I mean it" He informed glaring at Richie as he walked off into the back of the shop

Kate pursed her lips in discontent

"Still an asshole then?".

"Thats a certain" he grinned.

"Even in death" Kate gested

"So here you are, I take it that brother of mine isn't far behind" Richie asked fiddling with his suit trying to make out he wasn't entirely bothered about the question he asked.

But Kate knew deep down they were both still very much brothers just both stubborn as mules also.

"Actually No he is still in Mexico with Vanessa" Kate didn't want to mention the baby she felt a tinge of guilt.

"Poor bastard" Richie smirked a glint in his eye.

"So what do you want Miss Fuller?" Richie questioned. "You've come all the way back to Texas from looking like Marcia Brady to Caroline Holden, Too conveniently bump into me"

Kate laughed amused at Richie's choice of wording,She pulled the stall from beside the counter and sat on it "Well" she began

"I need a real big favor from you Richie, You remember the knife you had?"Kate said looking Richie in the eyes.

"I need to borrow it"

It took a minute for Richie to process what Kate had requested and for someone as usually quick as Richie that was quiet a feat

"And why would you want that?" he questioned for the first time without making any sort of smart ass remark.

"I cant live looking over my shoulder forever". She answered frankly

"And how exactly will my knife change that, You going after Santanico? I don't know who put the idea to you but this isn't Buffy the vampire slayer the teen girl wont come out on top. Forget it! "Richie told her his expression less than impressed

Kate stood up enraged .

"I didn't ask for any of this so don't fucking patronize me Richard. I lost my entire family!"

his face filled with guilt "I have business out back with my uncle Kate, You look well was good seeing you again". Richie once again turned his back on her and walked away

Kate stood pouting arms folded she had good mind to follow Richie and beat the shit out of his passive aggressive smug self. But the fact she was in Eddies shop and he was nothing but good to her and the fact Richie was also a culebra who could probably rip her throat out in 2 seconds obviously stopped her.

She thought it would go this way but at least she tried the amicable way now for plan B.

She scrawled a note and left it on the desk for Eddie "Had to go,See you tomorrow Ed" She put it on the counter as she left the shop.

She had a new model audi she had bought with some of the money she was given, next to it was a black Mercedes it has to be Richie's she thought impulsively taking her key and childishly keying the side of it.

Much to the amusement of a man walking his dog, Kate got in her audi and drove 15 minutes towards town she pulled up at Deanos sports bar getting out and slamming the door behind her. She walked in passed a bunch of jeering men who were smoking outside.

"Hey baby, wanna drink and good time my place or yours"one said patting her ass just as she had opened the door.

she turned around and grabbed his arm twisting it up behind his back

"Touch me again I will put that cigarette down your throat" She spat gabbing the cigarette from his mouth taking a drag and throwing it on the floor his friends laughing hysterically at his embarrassment, she let go and made her way back to the bar door.

"I think she likes me" the inebriated man exclaimed. Kate had taken 2 months intense self defence lessons in Ciudad juarez before she made her way from Mexico to Texas, not only because of her impending showdown with Satanico but also the dangers associated with an 18 year old girl crossing the border alone.

Kate smiled in relief as she fixed eyes on an attractive blonde girl behind the bar.

"Hoping you would be on shift" She exclaimed as she sat down on a stall at the bar.

The girl smiled at her "One of those days again hey?"

"You could say that" Kate mused putting her bag on the bar

The girl was Gina one of Kate's new found friends they met at a diner at 4 am she had been attacked and dumped on the freeway by her ex Kate was there by chance she couldn't sleep that night after being plagued by nightmares of serpents and her father being stuck in limbo. She went to seek comfort in food, but ended up finding Gina they spoke like they knew each other Kate opened up obviously manipulating the entire truth but it still felt good to have someone.

Gina picked up a tumbler and filled it with ice and a generous amount of coconut rum

"Here you go therapy in a glass" Kate laughed as she took the glass and took a sip

"I feel soothed already" she replied the sweet taste of coconut lingering in her mouth

"I have a break in 20 fancy shooting some pool?".

"Do I" Kate replied eager to blow off some steam.

The girls played pool then Gina had to go back on shift, so Kate decided to play nearly everyone in the bar of course the loser bought the winner a drink and Kate was a pool shark.

"Rachel, Hey Rachel" Kate squinted lifting her head she saw Gina stood above her.

"Hey girl your white girl wasted" she teased, Kate sat up she was still in Deanos bar she must of passed out in one of the six booths.

"This is so embarrassing I feel just like this guy I used to know" Kate slurred

"I don't make a habit of this" she protested

"Hey its ok ive seen far worse in here,I tried to keep an eye on you but you were sinking them, I finish in a hour, im on close you wanna stick around?" Gina inquired .

"Nope, No im gonna walk home grab some food im so hungry its unreal" Kate replied as she stretched and stood up feeling slightly wobbly on her stilettos.

She throw her arms round Gina "Ill text when im home"

"Make sure you do" she said as she kissed Kate on the cheek

Kate walked out the bar much to her delight there were no smoking douches outside, but the heavens decided to open just as her foot touched the pavement a torrential downpour "Fucking great" Kate shouted up at the sky as if someone would hear her and the rain would cease.

She lived a 10 minute walk away so she put her tiny handbag over her head to try and shelter but it made no difference navigating in stilettos was hard enough without being drunk and trying to walk in the rain. she made it a good few paces before turning back, scurrying along in haste and there she was her pride and joy a true depiction of German engineering.

Kate looked at it and walked past but quickly turned back she took the bag from above her head and pondered for a moment, she went in her bag, and pulled her keys from it looking around too make sure no one was watching she pressed the fob unlocking the car.

She got in the drivers seat and quickly put the keys in the ignition turning the heating on it felt good to be in the dry with her heated seats if it took her 10 minutes to walk it would take 4 in the car she reasoned.

She stuck her car in reverse and span it round making her way home she drove along but her head began to spin and she started feeling woozy, she then thought she could hear whispering from her back seat she shook her head it was just the alcohol she reassured.

Then her window wipers suddenly stopped the windscreen filling with rain.

"Fuck" Kate started fiddling with buttons and they started again they cleared the rain but left what looked like smeared blood across the windscreen.

"Katie cakes" She suddenly heard looking in her review she saw the decomposed bodies of the pastor and his wife. Kate screamed hysterically slamming the breaks on she lost control of the car.

She braced herself and closed her eyes.


	7. Bathtime

The room was dark the only light was from the flames on the torches in each four corners, in front of her was a stone sacrificial plinth and a woman with her back to her sat on it. Kate took a step forward and realized she was bare footed and dressed in a white Grecian style gown

"H... Hello" Kate choked trying to rouse the woman's attention but to no avail she cautiously approached her a familiar smell of jasmine and freesia filled the air as she came closer. It couldn't be, this made no sense.

"Mum" Kate called as she came too face the woman she was also dressed in a floaty white gown with a leaf crown above her head

"Kate you're here Finally" she confirmed

"What are you doing here where are we?" Kate asked feeling disorientated

"Were home Kate" she reached to a goblet beside her and drank

"You should drink you must be thirsty" She held the goblet out to Kate

"What is it?"

"Water silly goose, What else would it be?" Her mum smiled Kate looked into the silver chalice to see opaque liquid and took it from her mothers grasp Kate put it too her lips as the liquid entered her mouth it was warm and had a metallic taste to it.

She spat it out spraying her mum in face with what appeared to be blood she looked back into to see a viscous red liquid she chucked it against the wall of the sealed room.

"How ungrateful are you brat" Her mum goaded as she wiped the blood from her face and licked it

"No!, not you, You're dead, Who are you? who the fuck are you?" Kate flew at the woman and went to put her hands around her throat.

Suddenly she was sat bolt upright a searing pain in her shoulders and neck, her throat dry and a pounding in her head, She took a few moments to compose herself she looked around white walls, a hard bed and bars.

Kate looked down to see she was still in the clothes she was wearng at the bar, She quickly stood up wincing at the pain in her upper torso, She made her way towards the bars

"Hey.., hey Hello" She shouted desperately as loud as she could

She soon heard the sound of footsteps approaching down the corridor  
"What do you want Mahoney?" asked an approaching sheriff twirling a bunch of keys on his finger .  
"Am I in custody ". Kate inquired sheepishly  
"Where were else did you expect to be after a DUI". Shit Kate had never been arrested before and didn't think she would ever be in the position were she would have to be  
" im sorry look, I had a blackout, I didn't hurt anyone else did I?, please say I didn't" Kate pleaded.

" Blackout or blind drunk?,The amount of drunks I see kill innocent folk, enough to make you sick. But you were real lucky no one else was hurt and an Mr Eddie something and another has just posted your bail"  
Kate looked at the floor like a chastised child her pride shriveled up inside her how could she do the very thing she had once thought her father had done.

"Well at least your compus mentis" The sheriff continued "Last night you were talking about a titty bar,snakes,Some fugitive brothers and some sort of wacko god, We thought you were either cuckoo or on drugs" He laughed

"Now lets book you out sleeping beauty you slept nearly darn on 14 hours ya know" The sheriff said as he unlocked the door sliding it open the sound startled Kate as the heavy iron door clunked to the end of the rail. She jumped back into the middle of the cell. The sheriff looked confused.

"Like a deer in the headlights y'all ok little lady?"

Kate folded her arms and tried to center herself her anxiety was through the roof "Yeah just a bit shaken"

"Well follow me in your own time Miss Mahoney" said the sheriff waiting for Kate to approach him and leading the way as soon as she did down the corridor

Kate had never been in a police station before,It was even stranger as she couldn't remember being arrested,booked or her night in the cell just her terrible vision of her mother and father in the car and again her mother in some sort of tomb. She was fixated on it as she approached the desk trying to analysis it pull it apart. She began to daydream

"Miss Mahoney...Miss Mahoney"  
"Er Rachel Maloney"

The pasty deputy growing impatient, Kate snapped out of her daze focusing on the man infront of her, At the moment her alias wasn't helping she still wasn't used to being addressed by any other name than Kate.

"Ill get your stuff fill this in for me he said handing her a pen and paperwork from under the desk" He sliding a clipboard in front of Kate next to a folded paper.

Kate noticed the headline

CARTEL RITUAL KILLINGS SPILLING ACROSS BORDER

There she was confronted by the eye from Richie's knife it had been carved into a rock, She started to feel uneasy and started shaking she tried to swallow the lump in her throat but her mouth was too walked to a water dispenser to the left of the desk grabbing a cup and filling put her vision to the back of her mind as the cool water quenched her thirst but it wasn't easy

This was torture she knew she wouldn't last much longer going on like this she had to do something, anything. She walked back to the desk and scrawled Rachel Mahoneys details down, The deputy handing her a clear bag with her belongings in  
"Hope we don't see you in here again" he said passing her it

"Me too" Kate grabbed the bag and made her way for the exit  
she was welcomed by a stern looking Eddie stood up against his Shelby mustang 67 , she was in for a roasting but she was in no mood for lectures as she could feel her sanity being pulled from her

"Some real Einstein shit you pulled there cowgirl"  
"I know, I owe you bail money I will pay you it back today" Kate walked round the car getting in the passenger seat before Eddie had even turned around  
"It aint just the money I told Seth I would look out for you, trying to make me out to be a liar?" he said as he entered the drivers side  
"Where does Richie live?" Kate questioned Eddie was taken aback at Kate's disregard for his question

"Well he rents a lock up"

"Can you drop me there?"

"OK so whats the deal I mention you in front of him,Now Richard he is extremely good at using his avoidance skills to change the subject and now you the getting locked up for DUI and the first place you want me to drop you is Richie's!. after you keyed his car? cute touch by the way" Eddie was waving his hands around getting frustrated. Kate rubbed her temples

"I just need to talk too him"

"Bullshit!"Eddie banged his hands on the steering wheel making Kate jump

"Richie's always been eccentric,hard work but now he is trying to pull jobs without Seth, He also has a crazy teenage girlfriend just when you think he couldn't possibly get any more out there!"

Kate laughed nervously and shook her head "I'm not his girlfriend"

"Then who the fuck are you Kate, Rachel, Dorothy?" Eddie glared at Kate

"And why is Seth so hung up on your safety? Because right now all I know is those brothers would of died for each other and now, well who knows"

Kate become fidgety and started fiddling with her hands. "They took us hostage me, my father and brother, You know so they could cross the border under the radar, Well im the only one who came out the other side it got messy cartel murdered them"

"Damn it and you kids couldn't tell me that?"

"The reason Seth and Richie don't talk is Vanessa" Kate said some truth behind her words

"I'm sorry for your loss Kiddo just this shit is driving me crazy" Eddie apologized for his outburst, he put the key in the ignition and turned the key firing the engine up the sound of American muscle filled Kate's ear drums

they drove for 20 minutes until they pulled up at an old garage it was bigger than Kate imagined it would be. When Eddie said lock up she imagined a row of containment lockers.

"Well here you go Richie's place" Eddie pointed out the window

"Hope you can sort things out " Eddie said with a warm and reassuring smile

"Thank you for everything without you I would be lost right now" Kate informed as she got out the car with her plastic bag in-tow.

She walked up to the double door on the front of the garage and knocked she waited a moment then knocked again she waved as Eddie pulled off

getting impatient she hammered on the door still no answer,Kate walked round the corner and saw a window she looked through but couldn't see anything for boxes, she noticed a second top window slightly open further across the building walking to it she scared a black scraggly cat off. She studied the window for a moment and realized she could probably get through it. She took a breathe,clutching her belongings in a bag wernt going to make this easy.

Kate put her right foot on the external ledge and reached up with her right arm, she held on to the frame of the slightly opened window pulling herself up getting a face full of cobwebs, she quickly pulled the window open as far as she could trying not to hit herself in the head.

she posted her bag through the gap and proceeded to follow putting one leg in and pulling herself round, Kate was relieved there was a counter the other side of the window for footing, she got through hopped off and grabbed her bag studying her surroundings this must of been an old mechanics place boxes and car parts scattered around a random kitchen area.

As she made her way further through the open planned area she noticed an empty king sized bed it was impressive not like any other bed she had seen, black satin sheets and intricate mahogany carved posts she walked up to it patting the sheets it looked strangely out of place.

Suddenly Kate felt an arm round her neck. She started struggling pulling at the arm and throwing her head back,she was pushed onto the bed face down the assailant pinning her two arms

"Stop struggling" Kate heard a familiar voice of course it was Richie she had just broken into to his place, She immediately stopped struggling and he let go of her arms she turned onto her back to face him his knees either side of her. He looked pissed.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Get off of me" Kate pushed Richie back luckily he had culebra reflexes and managed to stand up, otherwise he would of been on his back

She sat up her hair disheveled and slightly out of breathe from their struggle.

"What are you doing here Jayne Mansfield?"

"She died, so you have more in common with her than me" Kate bit

"So you've come to try and offend me apparently,try harder next time sweetheart"

"No I have come here for that knife that you hold so close to you heart, why else would I be here. It certainly wouldn't be through choice"

Richie grinned at Kate "You could of fooled me" he said inching towards her.

"Fuck off, Richie stop playing games,I need that knife or I am going to end up a serial killing sociopath like you"

Richie's expression changed from playful to serious "Whats that suppose to mean?"

"I thought it was pretty self explanatory" Kate said in a short manner getting irritated at Richie's procrastination

He sat on the bed next to her and put his hand on her leg quickly moving it, Kate wasn't sure how to react, She made her confusion apparent in expression.

"Stop being a clever mouthed fool, It doesn't suit you Kate in fact this whole charade doesn't, Now elaborate what did you mean?"

Kate was silent for a moment processing what had just been said to her,she made eye contact with Richie who was staring at her eagerly awaiting her response.

Kate sighed "Last night I wasn't just drunk, I wasn't here I was else where,Same again today visions I guess like you had"

"What sort of visions?" Richie interrupted not blinking. Kate began to feel slightly uncomfortable she always had when he started to do his whole intense staring thing

"Just of my parents, My mother she was drinking blood in the second vision sat in a tomb like the ones at the twister telling me I was home"

"And you think it is Santanico?" Richie questioned

"Well isn't it?" Kate croaked getting misty eyed, Richie pursed his lips and was in deep thinking he quickly stood and throw Kate over his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing Richard Gecko?" she demanded

"Stop swearing Kate it doesn't suit you, You need some food and rest" He answered frankly opening a door and sitting Kate down in an empty bath tub

"Oh so I'm a hostage again,how original"

Richie laughed "No you're not, but I do believe it is dangerous for you alone, so you can stay here. I want to get you some food and Valium so you can rest, I also think you will turn this place upside down while I'm out looking for the knife so you're staying in here for 15 minutes until I am back"

Kate folded her arms

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously"

"Why has a garage even got bathing facility's?"

Richie grinned

"This used to belong to a member of the cosa nostra guess that's were they cut up the bodies"

"You're not funny" Kate protested slightly repulsed at the thought

"The difference is Im not trying to be,Now sit tight, by the way you owe me a new paint job Katie cakes" Richie said as he shut the door behind him and locked it from the other side.


	8. Interrogation

Kate sat in the bath awaiting for Richie's return, She suspected he knew more than he was letting on. Why was he constantly blowing hot and cold with her.

When they were in Mexico he told her to stay away now he was locking her in a bathroom, it felt like hours before she heard the door unbolted from the other side there was Richie and a paper bag with a drinks cup  
"I got you a big kahuna burger and coke"

Kate smiled "I really don't feel like eating".

"Well I didn't ask if you felt hungry,You have to eat you still smell like you have bourbon coursing through you "  
Kate cocked her eyebrows at him not sure she liked what he was implying,She reluctantly got out the bathtub and grabbed the bag and drink from Richie. "Thank you" she gestured.

"Just sit on the bed and eat it,I don't have much use for a dinning table" he smirked

"What sit on your satin sheets with food?"

"You noticed my sheets?" He asked sounding surprised

Kate just looked at him as she perched on the edge of his bed and started drinking her coke, she sifted through the the bag and grabbed some fries out she stopped eating, as soon as she noticed Richie studying her.  
"Are you going to watch me eat?" She asked feeling slightly put off.

it was like he was in a daze Richie shook his head  
"No..no I'm not,Its just I forgot what actual people look like when they eat" he replied sitting on one of the boxes.  
Kate felt a tinge of guilt at her crassness but she hated people watching her eat it was one of her very few pet hates.  
Kate ate a few more fries.

Richie was being extra careful not to even look in her direction sat with his fingers interlocked and biting the side of his cheek Kate could tell he was deep in thought.  
"Can I ask you a question?" she asked wiping her hands on a napkin interrupting his train of thought.

"Yeah sure" he answered much to Kate's surprise

"If you could go back too, you know, like you were would you?"  
"You mean second best and everyone thinking I'm a wack-job,Yeah I probably would"  
Kate smiled and took another sip of her drink.

"Now my turn" Richie said as he stood up and reached for his cigarettes  
"Who put this whole bug in your ear about Santanico and the knife, because I know it certainly wasn't Seth so I have been thinking who else could it be the ranger?" he asked as he lit his cigarette taking a drag and putting his other hand in his trouser pocket.  
Kate felt uneasy she knew this was going to go down like a led balloon  
"It was Carlos" She answered quickly going into the fast food bag and grabbing the burger and taking a bite trying to distract from her revelation.  
Richie started laughing hysterically

"Wow,just fucking wow, So there is still some of the old Kate in there? good ole preachers daughters naivety"  
Kate narrowed her eyes at him.  
"He spent 300 years by her side, how many did you manage?"  
Richie's face engulfed by rage he pointed at Kate.

"You don't know what the fuck you are talking about" Kate stood up to defend herself.

"You're right I dont,Just give me the goddamn knife. I know how much it kills you inside just to be civil to me, I mean you you always find someway of putting me down,What did I ever do to you?"

"Just take these Valium and rest" Richie said pulling two white pills out in his hand from his pocket.

"Fuck you" Kate shrieked picking up the fast fast food bag and throwing it at Richie

"You're working with her aren't you? keeping me here, drugging me. So she can sacrifice me or whatever the fuck it is they want from me"

"I work with no one, I am no ones second best anymore, so stop being so hysterical".  
Richie throw his cigarette end on the floor and approached Kate picking up her drink.

"Take these they will help you sleep without any nightmares, Look I want too help you Kate" Richie said a sincere look on his face.

"Then help me, give me the knife"

Richie passed her the drink, he held his hands flat with the pills on.

"I cant"

"Its Because of her isn't it" Kate asked a lump in her throat

"You know our mother walked out on me and Seth, when we were kids? It did massive damage to my ability to form bonds with women, I'm distrustful and frighten most women off,She was the first to accept me for me".

Kate broke eye contact with Richie and grabbed the tablets from his hand putting hem in her mouth followed by her drink.  
She had heard enough about Richie and Santanico for some unbeknown reason she felt herself filled with jealousy. The thought of there bond.  
She took her shoes off and laid on the bed facing away from Richie and curled up in a ball. She felt him sit on the bed then he laid next to her and put his arm around her holding her hand she could feel his breathe on the back of her neck,how was that even possible?.

"Kate I can still feel you, your thoughts,feelings its one of the only things from my human life I still posses"

Kate drifted off peacefully into a tranquil sleep before she even had a chance to respond.

She woke up for the second night in a row disorientated, forgetting where she was she laid on her back and saw Richie laid on her left. He looked dead then she remembered he technically is pale,cold and not breathing. She stretched and went to stand up Richie's arm grabbing hers she screamed.

"What are you doing?" he asked not even opening his eyes.

"Well I was going too go home have a shower, get changed and pay Eddie the money,I owe him!"  
Richie sat up quickly "Not without me your not" He said rubbing his eyes grabbing his glasses off the side.

"You couldn't get away from me quick enough in Mexico" she reminded him.

"Yes that is because you had Seth you are stupid coming back here with no protection, especially if you are having visions".

Kate rolled her eyes at him

"How can you even do daylight hours, aren't you meant to burn up" Kate asked inquisitively  
"It can get a bit smokey ,but if your not in direct sunlight its not too bad"  
he smirked boyishly, Kate smiled back.  
"Come on then lets go drive my scratched Merc, to yours" Richie said smoothing down the sheets on the bed. 25minutes later  
They pulled up to Kate's apartment.

She jumped out the passenger seat and opened her plastic bag the deputy gave her, getting her handbag out to retrieve her front door keys, Richie came up behind her as she opened the door.  
"Come in" she said making her way down her hallway towards her open planned kitchen and living area.

Richie shut the door behind him admiring Kate's cute little homely touches

"Do you want a coffee" she asked stood at her barista machine "Shit I didn't think I'm sorry,force of habit".

Richie laughed while looking around her living area studying the bookcase "So having men in here is a force of habit?" he questioned catching Kate off guard.

"Er no I mean, offering guests coffee obviously usually, actually always female"

"I see" he pulled a book off the bookshelf THE ANCIENT CIVILIZATION OF THE MAYA AND AZTEC.

"Nothing like a bit of light reading hey Kate"

Kate had made her cup of coffee she approached him to see what he was referring to spotting the book.

"Well yeah I kind of have a sudden interest in this sort of thing, anyway make yourself at home I'm going to sort myself out"  
Richie looked up from the book at her "Yeah sure". he agreed then started flicking through pages of the book.  
Kate walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower she took a sip of her coffee and put her cup on the side of the sink.

Kate proceeded to take her clothes off they stunk of stale alcohol, she got in the shower and started washing herself down with french vanilla shower creme.

The warm water soothing her aching body she started to relax and her mind started to wander to Richie in the living, she quickly put her barriers back up remembering what Richie had told her before they slept.

so she went on to wash her hair 20 minutes later she shut the shower off and wrapped a bath sheet round herself and a towel in a wrap over her hair, she poured her now cold coffee down the sink and grabbed the cup opening the door  
"Shit!" Richie was stood there lent next to the door frame with something hanging off his right index finger.  
"You scared me "Kate admitted then realizing what it was he had

"Whats this?" He inquired

"Thats a crucifix" she replied sheepishly trying to move past him to put the cup in the kitchen sink, but he blocked her path.  
"I know that Kate, but it isn't your fathers is it?" Richie's piercing blue eyes mesmerizing.

"No it isn't, I found it in the twister"

A mischievous look spread across Richie's face  
"Don't lie to me"

"Does it really matter" Kate huffed finally managing to get past him she placed the cup in the sink,Richie closely behind her she walked round the counter and bar into the living area.  
"You know its courteous to answer a question?" Richie teased

"As is personal space" Kate retorted facing him.

"So why do you have, Carlos Madrigals crucifix Kate the preachers daughter?"

"The preachers orphan"

"Yeah thanks to Carlos, if he hadn't of bit your brother,would he of bit your dad, But that is a different question entirely"

Kate froze what could she say it was like Richie had winded her  
"Maybe if you had of let us go before you went in that disgusting sleaze hole, then I wouldn't be stood here now" Was all she could muster

Richie put the crucifix around her neck  
"so once again why did he give it to you?, Hes a cold man he wouldn't just give something like that for no reason"

"Then you obviously dont know him that well".

Richie laughed half halfheartedly "Obviously not as well as you,Have you fucked him?"

"Er that is gross and none of your business"

"You didn't answer the question"

"You sound jealous you cant have me no-one can"  
"oh but I could if I wanted, couldn't I Katie cakes?" Richie pulled at the crucifix around her neck inching closer to her till they were almost nose to nose Kate powerless under his gaze.  
"I-I-I need to get dressed" Kate whimpered  
Richie immediately pulled away "Don't let me stop you"  
Kate blushed as she made her way to her bedroom and closed the door she let out a sigh of relief.


	9. The crazy bat lady

Kate towel dried her hair. trying to ignore the moment she just had with Richie how she felt she could either hit him or tear his clothes off the lines were becoming more blurred between the two She threw on a white t shirt and pair of denim shorts she stared at herself in the mirror wondering how t approach the younger Gecko brother next.

Her thoughts interrupted by a loud knocking at the front door. Kate quickly put her hair in a high ponytail sprinted through to the living area Richie was sat on the sofa flicking through tv channels as there was another knock.  
"Hmmm D you want to like go hide in my bedroom or something I dont know who that will be.I dont want them to think I just pick up random guys if its my friends" Kate said awkwardly with her hands in her shorts pocket  
Richie glared at her "Sure because people opinions are everything right!" he said as he threw the remote on the sofa.  
Kate went to the door as Richie walked off towards the bedroom and looked out the peep hole.

She was relieved to see it was Eddie she swung the door open before she had the chance to greet him he had shoved her out the way and walked in

"Hi I guess" she sighed slamming the door behind her

"Where is he that snake son of a bitch" he vented

Kate couldn't help but feel an inappropriate smirk cross her face at Eddies ironic remark  
"Who Richie, Whats he done?" she asked perplexed by Eddies irritated demenour

"Yeah that devious fuck,Hes fucked everything up" He answered without divulging a thing

"Hes in the bedroom"

Eddies eyes widened in surprise at her "Is that so"

Kate immediately felt embarrassed as to how that may look to him  
"Hey not like that he was hiding in there, I didn't know who it was the door you didn't call ahead"

"If I called ahead he wouldn't be here now"  
Eddie went steaming through to the hallway and flung the first door open

"That is my cupboard" Kate protested shaking her head,With that the bedroom door creep-ed open  
"Uncle Eddie"  
Before Richie had a chance to finish his sentence, Eddie launched at Richie unleashing a flurry o punches  
"What the fuck is your problem" he screamed as he hit him Kate knew Richie could easily fight back but he just took it pretending to eebly block Eddies hits

"Stop!" Kate wrestled Eddie from behind trying to bear grab him she managed to slide around him and stand in front of Richie

"What the hell has happened youre family" she said holding her palms out flat infront of Eddie

He took a deep brethe  
"He killed a business associate, A connection I set him up with didn't just kill him either drained him of his blood. I always defended him when people said he was wacko more fool me sick fuck!"  
Richie held his hand in front of his nose blood seeping through his fingers.

Kate put her hands down and remained quiet wating for an explanation from Richie

"He was going to hurt Kate" he moaned through his hand

Kate quickly span round to face him

"Whoa hello what wait a minute who?"

"His name was Salgaldo"

"I dont know a Salgaldo, What the hell are you talking about Richie?" Kate probed utterly confused

"Then I get this Mexican guy turn up at the store this morning a real flash son of a bitch thinking he is casa nova looking for you both" Eddie chipped in

"Who?" Kate exclaimed

Carlito or some generic Spanish name, Anyway you Killed Salgaldo for whatever reason you went behing my back,His monkeys will be coming Richie adn I aint gonna be hear to take the fall out, I'm out"  
Kate looked at Eddie his face full of rage and betrayal  
"You do your self a favor get as far away from this asshole as you can!" Eddie pointed his finger in Kate's face and began to walk off

"Wait!" Kate shouted after him she went to her cupboard and pulled out a suitcase

"The bail money I owe you and 20,000 on top" Eddie stopped

"I cant take that kiddo. where the hell did you get that type of money?"

"You are taking it!, and from the money Seth split with me!,You have done more than enough for me" Kate wheeled the case to Eddie turning the handle towards him and flinging her arms let got and Eddie winked at her grabbing the handle on the case

"I mean it get away from him, Take care cowgirl"  
Eddie turned and walked she heard him shut the front door behind him.  
She turned round and jumped out of her skin when she realized Richie was stood right behind her she shoved him on the shoulders he barely moved.

"What the H is going on Richard, whose Salgaldo, why did you kill him?, you need to start talking"  
Richie clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at Kate  
"I did it for you"

"Is that so, and whys that?"

Richie grabbed Kate by the arm and dragged her into the bedroom

"you're hurting me get off" she fumed  
"Pack your stuff we have to go Kate god dammit"

He pulled her towards her chest of draws and flung her at them  
Kate looked at Richie through eyes filled with tears, She felt scared Richie had always been unpredictable but now he was a culebra, She opened the draws getting clothes from them and putting them on the bed she grabbed a bag from ontop of her wardrobe and stuffed them in as Richie watched her,she put in toileitteries and grabbed her fathers and Carlos'crucifix  
"Fuck" Richie muttered under his breathe as he glared at her pack it, She zipped the bag up and looked at him

"Lets go" he gestured Kate followed reluctantnly, bag in hand looking down at the floor,Untill she got into the living room and threw the bag onto the floor

"Fuck this horse shit!"

"We havent got time for a tween tantrum Kate, move"

"No im not running im staying here Im sick and tired of running if whoever wants me, wants me that bad they can have me"  
Richie looked at Kate startled  
"You dont understand" he proclaimed  
"Yes I dont Richie so why dont you tell me atleast try and explain. Dont I atleast deserve that, Im tired I dont know how much longer I can do this "  
Tears ran down her cheeks  
"Dont do that" Richie said trying to avoid eye contact with her  
"It makes me feel"  
"Feel what" Kate choked  
"Human" Richie ansewerd  
"Less than a year ago you were, Dont talk like you have lost all your humanity"  
"And dont you talk like you know me Kate im a bad person well I was and guess what bad things happen to bad people, But you, you are different and I wont let this happen to you".  
Kate turned away and made her way into the kitchen area open a cupboard getting a tumbler and and bottle of wild turkey out she unscrewed the lid and poured a glass knocking a sip back  
"What the hell are you doing its barely 10.30 in the morning,And we need to go"  
Kate sat down at the kitchen bar in protest  
"Im not going anywhere untill we talk"  
Richie sighed and ran his hands through his hair before Kate could blink he was stood infront of her the other side of the bar  
"Fine!" he shouted banging his hands on it the patience in his voice wearing thin

"You asked for this, Do you know why your mother tried to kill herself?"

"Wh-what has she got to do with this what do you mean?"  
Richie rubbed his head "Its a simple question"  
Kate became more visibly upset "Of course I dont she had me scott my daddy the perfect home, Are you trying to hurt me?!"  
Richie sighed "Regular fucking brady bunch wernt you,No im not,Thats exactly why I didnt want to tell you this, Jacob isnt your dad"

"You fucking liar" Kate started to gulpdown her bourbon

"Your mother had an affair with a man at her riding school a stable boy except he wasnt human he was half Tzotcile and your father"  
Kate stared at Richie wild eyed and didnt move she was almost in a catatonic state he expected a reaction, anything he grabbed her arm and she pushed it away  
"youre a liar " she said quietely  
"youre a fucking liar" Kate stood and tried to run  
Richie grabbed her wrists and wrapped her arms around herself holding her arms behind her back she struggled as Richie whispered in her ear trying to calm her

"I knew this was going to be hard on you but no one else was going to tell you,Its tough love"  
"You dont even know the meaning of that word" Kate spat  
"You always felt like you didnt belong do the mathe,Its now not hard to figureout why culebras think you are flavour of the month well more like breeding material,We need to move take you somehwhere safe" Richie pleaded  
"So what if what you are saying is true, Who told you? , who are the Tzotciles? Breeding material this gets more fucked up by the second " Kate choked through tears still struggling  
Richie grabbed her and spun her around he grabbed her face and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs

"You have too trust me, Even Eddies buisness associate who was a culebra lapdog by the way was trying to get information about you , Thats why I took him out, Theres to much to explain I should of told you when I found you in Mexico in that diner but I couldnt, I couldnt do it too you, You had already been through enough, I will tell you everything but we need to go Kate like 10 minutes ago"

Richie spoke sincerly looking into her eyes still thumbing her cheeks  
Kate pushed her lips onto Richies softly and kissed them ran her hand through his hair. he grabbed her ponytail and assaulted her mouth with his toungue passionaitely Kate gasping and groaning inbetween. He pushed her up against the bar. Kate slid onto it wrapping her legs around Richies waist, She could feel him getting aroused which made her kiss him even more widly biting his lip.

By the time there kiss had come to an end Richie was resting his cold forehead on hers Kate opened her eyes to see Richie had his shut

"Please Kate we need to go" he pleaded suddenly opening his eyes and stroking wisps of her hair behind her ear  
Kate wiped the tears from her face as Richie steped back and held his hand out for her to get down off the bar, she jumped doen and picked her bottle of wild turkey up putting it in her bag


	10. True colours

Kate rubbed her arms she felt exhausted deflated her entire life was a lie , Richie glared at the road ahead of them the atmosphere bleak and awkward

"Where are we going?" Kate asked sheepishly still confused by Richie's revelations and still non the wiser to what the hell was going on

"At this moment im not sure but I will let you know when we get there" Richie didn't take his eyes from the road his face deep in concentration as he drove, Kate started to feel uneasy and Richie's vagueness wasn't helping.

"Are you following visions again" she snapped in an uncertain tone, for the first time in an hour Richie quickly glanced over at Kate

"No, No im not just trust me!, OK that's all I ask. We can talk when we get to wherever the hell we end up" Richie answered abruptly

"Im glad you thought this through so much" Kate huffed as she started biting her nails

"I need to pee"

"We have been on the road an hour and half max do you have the bladder of a 5 year old" Kate ignored Richie and glared at him not hiding her discontent at his dismissal

"Fine there's a sign for 7/11 in 15 miles I will fill up while you go tend to your toileting needs"

Richie pulled up next to a filing pump Kate got out and slammed the door behind her she couldn't figure out which emotion she felt more and especially in regards to Richie. The way he had pissed Eddie off and known things about Kate that he had forgot to divulge

She walked into the store and immediately felt the clerks eyes burrowing into her she gave him a dirty look and followed the sign to the ladies room. As she came out again she noticed the beer cooler and went straight to it without hesitation she heard a leering voice from behind her as she bent down to pick up a case of corona

"The things I could do to that "

She quickly turned round and slammed the case on the counter in front of the opinionated clerk, She hadn't noticed Richie had entered the store

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth" she scolded

"I could show you a few things I do with my mouth if you want" he smugly grinned

"Hey what the hell is your problem Casanova you better apologise" Richie demanded pushing Kate out the way and grabbing the clerk by his shirt

The clerk started trembling and stuttering "Hey, Hey im sorry man. I thought she was alone I didn't realise she had a boyfriend"

Richie quickly let go of the clerk "Im not her boyfriend you fucking douche"

"It doesn't matter " Kate shrugged as she put the money for the beer on the counter and walking off with the case. Richie threw his money at the clerk and followed Kate.

"Thank you Richie" he shouted after her as they both got back to the car and got in

Kate had opened a beer and started drinking Richie looked at her in disapproval

"Oh im sorry thank you my hero" Kate gushed in a sarcastic tone

"You have turned into a fucking brat" Richie bit firing up the engine. Kate didn't care to respond sticking her earphones in instead, 3 hours later they arrived at Del Rio motel 6.

Kate rolled her eyes a Richie he just gave her a knowing look, She had probably seen enough of Motels to last her a lifetime.

"Wait here I will book us in" Richie informed undoing his seatbelt

"Im coming with you I need to stretch my legs" Kate opened the door and was half way out before he could protest, She felt tipsy infact she felt pretty drunk she had managed to sink 12 bottles of beer out of 20 since the 7/11 she stretched and shielded her eyes from the mid afternoon glare off of parked vehicles windows

"I hope they have a pool, I could do with a swim" Kate quipped

"Well I hate to be the party pooper but were not really here on leisure are we" Richie waded in

"Such a square" she said playfully punching him in the shoulder

A small smirk crept across his face "Are you drunk or schizophrenic, Come on lets go get a room sorted"

After they got the keys to a room 15 Kate went back to the car to get her remaining beers and meet Richie up in the room.

Kate entered the room Richie was sat on the bed feet up in front of the telly

"Well they have cable here" he informed

"Beer" Kate asked

"Ahh yeah im never going to get used to the fact you dont drink"

"You will" Richie smiled he flicked the tv off and moved to sit on the edge of the bed

"You better sit down" Richie said gesturing to the table in chairs in front of him,Kate took a deep breathe and sat down unscrewing another beer she took a large sip and braced herself the beer helping her feel fuzzy headed and less caring

"So My father isn't Jacob"

Richie took out his trade mark cigarette and lit it

"No Im sorry by the way, I wante0d to tell you before but things were going great with you and Seth, I mean when aren't they for the lucky S.O.B"

"That's not fair he missed you he is too stubborn to say but you picked a corpse over him, As for my dad that's not your fault " Kate nervously laughed

Richie screwed his face up "At least he was a good guy and raised you right, you know blood means nothing mine and Seths dad was a piece of fucking work"

"Thats why you killed him right?" Kate blurted with tact

"sorry Seth told me while we were in Mexico, He deserved it if that makes you feel better"

You and Seth were pretty close eh? anyway enough about me,your dad was Tzotcil another blood sucker like a culebra except there not snake but bat

Kate interrupted chuckling from her stomach almost choking

"Fuck me im sorry, Was his name count Dracula you sure he was Mexican not Romanian. This has to be a joke" she said swilling her beer around the bottle

"No its not and I thought you of all people would of learnt in the past 18 months that nothing is off the cards out there" Richie answered matter of factly

"I suppose you are right Richard"

Kate downed her beer quickly and jumped and sat next to Richie on the bed, Richie moved over a little feeling his personal space was being invaded

Kate reached over leaning into his inside pocket grabbing his cigarette packet and light from it, she opened it up putting a cigarette in her mouth and lighting it

"Yeah sure you can have a smoke" smirked Richie shaking his head

"I wonder why the bruijo or Carlos didn't tell me" Kate pondered

"Well that's an easy one" Richie chuckled

"Carlos had the whole thing set up being your saviour, protector just to get in your knickers"

"Fuck off" Kate fumed

"Whoa im not trying to offend you but take the blinkers off for a second your a tzotcil well a hybrid you can breed with other super naturals and human alike, Carlos has been here for centuries and never had offspring your just another tick in the box"

"Ewww please that's gross"

"Don't pretend you don't like him I seen the way you cherish his crucifix, But I know his little play didn't win out I can still smell,. you know ..that you are pure"

Kate choked "Whoa what that's a thing you can smell are you trying to embarrass me Jesus fucking Christ"

She stood up quickly storming to the table and picking up her remaining beers and small bag and stormed into the bathroom locking the door behind her

Richie rolled his eyes and walked up to the bathroom door knocking "Kate open the door I didn't mean to embarrass you, Its not a bad thing is it?"

""Just shut up ok its not your fault you're socially awkward im fine, Go watch cable" Kate shouted her voice muffled through the door.

Richie retreated knowing there was no way he was going to get a teenage girl to come out and face him after he told her he knew she was still a virgin. He on the telly and started flicking through the channels, He caught the beginning of one of his favourite films.

The train he always compared himself to Paul played by Burt Lancaster. He was overcome with nostalgia and even more so when Kate came out of the bathroom she was wearing the red and white bikini she had worn the first time he saw her.

He looked at her almost gawping transfixed by the way it clung to her curves the feeling's of lust of filled him like it did that day. When he watched the way the water dripped from her pert behind to behind her knees and to the back of her ankles as she emerged from the pool The way her lips inhaled on the cigarette he gave he swallowed hard and tried to stop reminiscing

"Im going to swim" Kate informed putting the last 2 bottles of beer in her bag none the wiser to Richie's oggling

"Ehum probably not the best idea" He managed as he sat up straight

"Its daylight, I mean yeah you lot can still do sunlight in short I think I am ok in a non shaded pool in the middle of the Texan desert Richie"

She made her way to the motel door but before she could turn the handle Richie was stood in front of her , Kate let out a shriek

"The fuck don't do that you idiot I nearly had a heart attack, Now excuse me"

"Im not talking about culebra Kate, You don't know what sort of people are in places like this. Its a motel on the Texas/Mexico border, You get this drifters"

"Richie you don't have to tell me about the weird types you meet in motels been there done that remember" Kate teased but Richie's face didn't crack a smile he was still trying to assert his authority and make Kate aware of his disapproval.

"Have you turned into a bore since you were made a culebra?" Kate teased

Richie frowned at Kate confused by her question "Well I don't understand what that's meant to mean?"

"You just seem tense ,constantly worrying. Fighting to be in control did Santanico emasculate you?"

"Hey, hey do you even know what you are actually saying now Katie cakes?"

Kate giggled "I don't know you just seem a bit wimpy not as ballsy as you were when you where human"

Richie looked less than impressed with Kate's admission

"Your joking right im like 10x more powerful than when I was human" Richie reassured standing up straight, Kate backed away from him and the door and placed her bag on the floor

"Prove it" She exclaimed

Richie laughed "Prove it, prove it how"

Kate put her hands behind her back and then started sliding her bikini straps down her arms until she held her bikini top in her hands and throw it at Richie he caught it in his hand before it hit him in the face

"Aaah you don't want to do this in a motel and with me" Richie said not taking his eyes from her chest

"Oh yes I do and What do you want?, Doesn't Richie Gecko take what he wants?, Im 18 now two consenting adults fucking"

"Don't say that word" Richie interrupted

"What Fucking, Fucking, sucking, fucking"

Richie threw Kate's bikini top to the floor and approached her like a lion about to pounce on a gazelle grabbing her on the back of the head by the hair.

He pulled her towards him and started kissing her not like there first kiss that was gentle this was a full on assault of the tongue, Kate's nipples were hard she could feel the material of his shirt brushing against them. She could also feel Richie's hard member pressing into her stomach just above her pelvis.

Her urges taking over she pulled away and started to undo Richie's belt her legs felt weak and her stomach coiling , Richie let go of her head and span her around towards the motel door, he pushed her up against it.

He dropped his pants and thrusted Kate's hands up above her he using one hand to hold her there, Then placing his other behind the crease in her lower back. He started kissing her neck trailing kisses down her clavicle to the top of her breast he quickly moved his hand from her back and slid his fingers into the side of Kate's bikini bottom she started gasping and moaning with anticipation the trail of his fingers making her build Richie bit his lip getting off on Kate moaning he kept stroking and teasing her in her most intimate part, As he leant in close and whispered in her ear "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this"

his words making her climax she felt an urge of uncontrollable desire as she felt herself become lubricated "Yes yes yes" she squealed. Shocking herself at how vocal she was

Richie quickly picked Kate up she wrapped her legs around his waist as he leant her back against the motel door he entered winced at the pain of him taking her virginity. He rocked in her slowly the pain dissipating and was soon replaced with yearning. Her hips bucked in rhythm with him they soon started working up a momentum with loud banging against the motel room door. With every thrust she could feel herself tightening around Richie. He started kissing her on the lips not as aggressively as before.

As he stopped he looked deep into Kate's eyes which drove her wild she could feel herself building again and starting to tremble. She digged her heels into Richie's bare cold behind and he started going faster and deeper burying his head into her shoulder. Kate began to moan uncontrollably as she climaxed the feeling rushing through making her warm and tingly and ultra sensitive at her core. Richie made a low groan as he slowed down and came to a stop catching his breathe.

He pulled out of Kate and placed her down quickly pulling his pants up he took his jacket off and placed it round a topless and flushed looking Kate pecking her on the lips and brushing her hair behind her ears. He took her hand and led her to the bed


	11. Chase

Kate woke up to the sound of gunfire she opened her eyes she was nuzzled into Richie's chest he was staring at the telly intently at an old Western

She lifted her hand and rubbed it down Richies smooth chest quickly his gaze broken from the TV and down to Kate

"Hey,You want me too turn it off?"

"No, what are you watching?" Kate asked looking at Richie in awe his eyes the most beautiful glistening blue, His cheekbones look like they had been carved,He really was a good looking man

He smiled "Its young guns the 80s rat pack you know Emilio Estevaz, Keifer Sutherland,Charlie sheen"

"No I don't wait Charlie sheen the guy from two and a half men"

"Yeah that and I forgot your like 10 so didn't get to appreciate the 80s

Kate sat up and slapped an obviously bemused Richie on the arm

"HA HA Richard Gecko" she mocked looking over at the digital clock on the bed stand Kate stood up and and took Richie's jacket from round her throwing it over his head she quickly grabbed a white tshirt from out her bag putting it on

"You still not slept?" Kate inquired

"I hardly sleep you will notice that"

Kate swelled at his admission she will notice as-if to cement the fact he is sticking around by her side in this absolute chaos, She grabbed the packet of cigarettes off the table

"Do you mind?" Kate asked flashing the pack at Richie

He sat back on the bed relaxing

"Whats mine is yours baby"

"So how was it for you?" Kate blushed at Richie's forward question but quickly pulled it together

"Well I dont exactly have anything else to compare it too"

"Yeah im honored you know Kate seriously, You're my first too well not my first but first virgin,Its like being the first to climb Everest its nice you know going somewhere no one else has been"

Kate burst out in uncontrollable laughter tears began streaming down her face Richie lunged to the end of the bed and grabbed her by the waist hoisting her over his shoulder and throwing her on the bed

"I was being nice" he protested to a highly amused Kate

"I know " she said composing herself and making sure she didnt burn the place down with her cigarette

"Its just the way you word things sometimes its just so funny and whats even funnier is that is legit the sweetest thing a guy has ever said to me"

he cleared his throat "You understood me when I was at my worst I did some foul stuff most would of ran a mile you still tried to reason, When you let me pray with you on the R.V was when I knew you were special,I still have some things to work on Kate this isn't all fairy tales"

"I may be a little naive but I have come to terms with the fact fairytales most certainly do not exist" she responded by kissing Richie on the lips, He cupped her face with his cold hands and a genuine smile crept across his face and he grabbed the remaining cigarette from her hand and took a drag

Spend the day in bed with me and this evening I will take you out I have a business meeting at a bar"

"Business?" Kate asked

"Yeah I haven't just been sat in Texas twiddling my thumbs"

Then Kate thought back to what Eddie had said about how Richie had killed his associate, She automatically knew this probably wasn't legitimate business

"Hmmmm"

"Please" Richie pleaded

Kate smiled and thought on it even though she had already made her mind up.

"I suppose so"

Richie spent the morning trying to educate Kate on some Hollywood greats eventually ending up drifting to sleep together through midday and early afternoon. By the time Kate woke again it was gone 4 pm she took the opportunity to hog the bathroom while Richie was still sleeping. She braided her wet hair so it would be in tight curls by the time it had dried.

She applied some make up and put on a red mini dress she hadn't yet worn and it was a bit risque for Kate's liking too much cleavage and too much leg but alas the only remotely evening wearish garment she had grabbed in the rush, She heard Richie shuffling in the bedroom.

Soon after the bathroom door opened he looked at Kate sheepishly and didn't say anything

"What?" she shrugged

"Nothing you look good in that color you look edible literally" he replied straight faced Kate rolled her eyes

"You have to go buy me shoes I have no shoes apart from trainers you know you should of let me pack my life up better"

"Whoa fast mover shoes already? Vanessa has trained you well" He smirked

"Im being serious" Kate replied trying to keep a straight face

"Yeah yeah well we will get a pair on the way by the looks of it we have to get you a dress too"

"Get out go on your distracting" Richie quickly shut the bathroom door leaving Kate to finish getting ready

by the time she had done and Richie spent 40 minutes himself showering it was approaching 7 pm

They called into a late opening boutique were they managed to spend 600$ on shoes well Richie his first gift for Kate as he put it, She was reluctant to accept. The only people that ever bought her gifts were her parents.

But it beame apparent to Kate why Richie had bought her a gift so to speak when they pulled up at an illuminous building, She thought it might be a joke at first.

The thing that grabbed her attention the most was a neon sign flashing _girls girls girls._ She looked over at Richie less than impressed and crossed her arms,When he said buisness this for some reason was not what she had in mind

"Bar?" she queried

Restaurant,bar,dance-club oh and the best tacos in Texas"

"I seriously fucking doubt that" she huffed

Richie looked over bemused at her tone "Dont curse Kate I told you it doesn't suit you, I knew you wouldnt come if I told you it was a bar with extras"

"God forbid I should swear but taking me to an exotic dance club is totally appropriate,Do you even remember what happened last time we went in a sleaze pit?!"

"Do you even remember what I am now!?" Richie snapped

"No Richie you have always been a bit of an asshole"

He laughed at Kate's remark "Staying in the car or coming with me?"

"Fine" she huffed

Richie placed his arm around Kate's shoulder as they walked in the entrance, She was irritated but grit her teeth, She figured that was just part and parcel of living around a Gecko smile and agree they were both stubborn as mules.

It was a modern looking place big dance floor strobe lighting, Two dancing poles much to Kate's dismay but they were more discreet than those at the twister, A massive bar that streched across the back and seating area, The customers were more business types than truckers.

It had a more professional feel not as sleazy but still not somewhere Kate wanted to be

"Hey" cooed a bimbo too Richie as he walked past, Kate scowled at her she could see Richie's arm around her the skeeze, Richie saw Kates face

"She is just a barmaid"

"Like I care" Kate sulked

"Come on I will take you to meet the owner of this place"

"How did you end up involved here then?" Kate asked

"Being a culebra my employment options are pretty limited "

"I see"

Richie led Kate up some stairs and down a long hallway a huge aquarium built into the wall, Kate admired the fish and corals at least there was something in here she could appreciate, Well apart from the vast quantities of alchol behind the bar anyway

As they came to a tall oak double door Richie smartened himself up before he knocked

"Yeah" a big burly bald headed guy opened the door slightly as soon as he saw Richie he opened it fully

Kate followed Richie sheepishly the bald headed guy eyes well and truly peering down her cleavage, Richie flashed him a dirty look and he immediately looked anywhere but at Kate

"Ahh Richie Gecko how the fuck are ya" Came a southern accent a guy with long fair hair and a peach colored suit with gold hanging from around his neck asked, He was an eccentric character that was for sure slouched on a leather couch Kate noticed lines of what she assumed was cocaine on a coffee table in front of him

"Woah shit" he choked as he noticed Richie had bought company

"You didnt tell me you were bringing a guest?"

"Well I have literally walked in" Richie answered in a smug tone

"If I knew he was bringing company I would of cleaned up a little specially a girl as pretty as yourself" The guy informed wiping his hands on his trousers and looking generally uncomfortable

Kate laughed nervously

"Its ok I have seen worse believe me im Kate by the way" She said holding her hand out to shake and trying to make it a little less awkward

"Im Chase" he winked taking her hand

"Good firm handshake you got there Kate"

"EHHHUM" Richie cleared his throat looking a little unimpressed with there rappour

"Yeah this is my very good friend Kate" He informed

"Yeah man we could do with a woman's touch in here keep these bitches inline if your interested"

"No she isn't she is just here with me" Richie cut in sternly Kate was a little annoyed he spoke for her but he was right she should technically be in her senior year thinking about stood in a lap dancing joint talking with a high guy about job prospects

"I've come to go over shipments with you for the month" Richie informed

"Yeah sure man, would your friend here like to go for a drink in the V.I.P while we talk?"

"I could definitely do with a drink" Kate reasoned

"Great well my girlfriend is down there, This meathead here will take you" Chase said pointing at the bald headed bouncer type

Richie turned to Kate and kissed her "Do not leave that section I wont be long"


End file.
